


broken record

by arcadianwriter (noxstories)



Series: dream smp drabbles [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (not romantic pls), Angst, Canon Compliant, Foreshadowing, Hatred, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Relationship Study, dynamic study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxstories/pseuds/arcadianwriter
Summary: L'Manburg has its independence.Only Dream and Tommy understand the real cost of Tommy's sacrifice.[A snapshot into the hero, the villain and the discs before the spiral.]
Series: dream smp drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	broken record

**Author's Note:**

> this comes from a prompt i was given on my tumblr, @dreamsclock !! if you wanna see the prompts there and request one, feel free - i really enjoy writing these and am always up for more :DD
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

The discs for L’Manburg’s independence. Dream accepts the deal almost instantly. Wilbur thinks he’s gone mad; music discs, in his eyes, aren’t worth more than human life, than the foundation of a country. His own side aren’t the happiest with him either. Sapnap is too far gone in fire and rage and war, more upset that he can’t wreak more destruction, while George questions his decision but ultimately accepts it with a cool contemplative gaze and a shrug. Eret is just happy they’ve got the crown; Punz is happy with the end of the war; Fundy and Tubbo are happy they’ve won; everyone is happy.

“All for such little cost,” they murmur among themselves, some in delight, some in suspicion, some in discontent, “L’Manburg’s independence for two stupid music discs.”

Except it’s never been about the music discs, not for Dream, not for Tommy - they’re possibly the only two people who know exactly what Tommy’s given up.

He senses Tommy standing behind him in the Community House, sword raised, armour on. He grins behind his mask, triumphant and untouchable.

“I don’t have your discs on me, Tommy,” Dream says, in the most condescending manner possible, “they’re someplace safe, where you can’t find them.”

Tommy scoffs, harsh, but doesn’t attack, lowering his sword. “I’ll get them back,” he vows, voice bitter, promising, “I know I will.”

“And risk L’Manburg?” He tilts his head, turning to face his hero. Tommy doesn’t flinch. “Surely you don’t want that. You’ve only just achieved peace.”

But they both know that L’Manburg is exceptionally temporary; Dream knows better than anyone. He’s destroyed it once: he’ll destroy it as many times as he has to until the message sinks in. But the discs… something about them is fixating, permanent in a way a country could never be. The discs enchant Tommy, make him stronger, in a sense, give him his fire. Dream doesn’t know how, or why - all he knows is that Tommy would do anything for them.

So he’ll put Tommy through hell to continue the story. In the end, it’s always about continuing the story.

Tommy scowls, scars still healing, memories of the war never fading. “If you touch L’Manburg, I’ll kill you,” he tells him, and Dream doesn’t really doubt it, but it makes him laugh easily anyway. They’re destined to kill each other in the end. The hero and the villain. It’s how all good stories end. “Don’t fuckin’ laugh at me, prick. I will.”

“I know,” Dream replies, and the sword at Tommy’s side twitches, “was that all you came here for? To- what, try to kill me, fail, and then threaten me?”

Tommy is silent for a long moment, surprisingly so. He’s always managing to surprise him, Dream thinks fondly, first starting a country, then giving up his discs - TommyInnit is a surprise in the best way. He’s always hated being bored, and Tommy is the best fun he’s had in a while. 

“Are you satisfied now?”” He asks Dream unexpectedly, and Dream stops.

“What?”

“I said,” Tommy repeats, louder, “are you satisfied now? You’ve got my discs, you’ve got your peace. Are you satisfied, Dream?”

Dream thinks of a time before the story started, when it had just been him and a few others in his world, merry, cheerful, anonymous side characters in the story. Tommy had been too; just a kid causing minor problems, a teenager being a teenager. Dream had thought of him almost as a stupid younger cousin or brother before. They’d pranked each other, they’d made fun of each other, Dream had delighted in watching Tommy yell and squabble and dramatise every little thing. 

They’d had fun. They’re still having fun. Just a different type of fun.

He turns to Tommy properly, sees the scar from his arrow in his throat barely healing over.

“I am,” he lies, and watches something in Tommy’s eyes flicker to life in challenge, “I’m very satisfied with how things have gone.”

“You won’t be.” There’s still fire in the kid’s voice, fierce vicious pride. “Not for much longer.”

Dream grins. It’s a shade to the left of friendly.

“I’m counting on it,” he says, and strides off in the direction of the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading!! dream and tommy's dynamic really interests me so i hope i did it justice in the shorter fic ^^ i'm trying to teach myself to keep fics shorter, just a snapshot into the picture, so i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> if you did, consider leaving kudos and a comment, it would really mean a lot to me!! tysm again, you're all wonderful :)


End file.
